Walkthrough/Chapter XIII: The Cardinal Virtue of Prudence
Chapter XIII: The Cardinal Virtue of Prudence is the thirteenth chapter of Bayonetta. In the fourth boss fight, Bayonetta faces with Sapientia, the last of the Auditio, taking their fight from the surface of the sea into a whirlpool. Out at Sea - Part I Verse I You will be officially introduced to the mysterious angel that Jeanne was speaking to in the previous chapter, and who made the plane crash: Sapientia, Audito of the Laguna, Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, Controller of the Seas. Sapientia is the fourth main boss and last of the Audito, and its element is Water. After the cutscene, you will need to move over to his side and attack the glowing faces on its legs. As you do, Sapientia will dive underwater then attempt to get you from below. You will see a large circular ripple where he will appear. This will happen twice, and you will then see its fin moving towards you, much like a shark. Sapientia will swim towards you, then leap up and try to get you on its way down. After you have dodged the attacks, Sapientia will land and he will be upright again, allowing you to target the legs. Be careful, as missiles will be fired at you. After you have destroyed two of the faces, you'll need to be ready to dodge, for Sapientia will dive underwater again. As soon as you have the possibility, resume attacking its legs. Be careful, Sapientia will try to swipe you with claws as you move towards the other set of legs and even try to stomp you with the leg you're attacking. The faces will also shoot fireballs at you, so be prepared to dodge. More missiles will also be launched (these missiles are much faster so be careful). Once you have destroyed the last face on the leg, you will use an Umbran Climax to summon the Infernal Demon Phantasmaraneae. Sapientia will attempt to flee. You must race up and then use Wicked Weave hands in order to steer Sapientia around back towards your demon. As you go, Sapientia will try to break free, and a Quick Time event will allow you to counter that attempt. Be prepared: if you fail this event, or if you do not manage to steer Sapientia towards the demon, it will regain some of its health, and you will have to attack the legs some more until you are able to make another attempt at this Climax. Out at Sea - Part II Verse I Cont. Once you manage to steer Sapientia back to the demon, it'll tear off part of the face (as well as a horn) to reveal a weak spot. Now, you must target this soft point. This part is similar to the first, except that you're attacking the face, and that Sapientia will try to do a few more attacks. As you attack the head you'll need to watch out, because Sapientia will be trying to hit you with claws, as well as trying to bite or eat you. Sapientia may even attempt to body slam you. Avoid these attacks but keep hitting the face. Once you are 4/5 of the way through the green health bar, you will summon Phantasmaraneae, and will once again have to steer the Audito back to the demon. The demon will tear off the wings as well as the last horn of the angel. Whirlpool Verse I Cont. After Phantasmaraneae attacks Sapientia for the second time, the angel will be angered and create a whirlpool. At this point, the yellow health bar will be about halfway depleted. You will be forced to the top of the whirlpool, then Sapientia will use a set of four tentacles to fire lasers in a circle. Either dodge it, jump over it, or continually move to the left of the laser. You will eventually have surfed down near the head. Once there, attack the red orb on the face. Be careful, for Sapientia will try to claw and bite you. Dodge the claws, and back off when the mouth begins to open. If you don't then you can take some serious damage. Try to trigger Witch Time, in order to get a few more hits onto the face. After some time, Sapientia will push you back to the top of the whirlpool. Lasers will be fired either in the circular pattern or one will appear in front of you in order to hit you; missiles will also be fired at you. Evade these and travel closer. These lasers are much faster than they were previously so careful. Once you reach the face, Sapientia will do the same moves again. After the health bar is depleted you will once more summon Phantasmaraneae. The chapter will then end with a cutscene. Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Angels